A Smile to Share
by Bittah
Summary: Story about a girl who is running from a life of poverty and crime and ends up in New York with a strange new friend.
1. The beginning....

Read if you like. Review if you do please. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Disney's characters, the ones that aren't mine are also borrowed from my dear listees. 

Emily pressed her face against the glass window. Her mouth began to water as she saw hundreds of pastries lined up for selling. She was soon reminded that it had been two days since she had last eaten. While other girls were enjoying the luxuries of five course meals, beautiful dresses and many dolls to play with, her and her two sisters had to work in a factory to help earn money for the family. 

They lived in a tiny apartment in the middle of downtown Chicago, which always reeked of something terribly rancid. Emily did her best to occupy herself outside the house as much as possible, not only to get away from the dirty apartment, but the awful temper of her father. He was especially irritable these days, less and less money coming in. Her mother had to stop working because she was pregnant and could not handle her factory job anymore. Emily did what she could to earn extra money by selling stolen flowers or various other items, but it wasn't enough for their family of five. 

The routine that Emily used to steal was quite simple and unfortunately involved the use of her little six-year old sister. She was a spitting image of Emily and they were often confused as being mother and daughter, even though they were only ten years apart in age. 

"Emily?" Samantha said, tugging on the end of her sister's dirty, patched dress, snapping the elder girl out of the trance. 

"Yes, Sammy?" she asked impatiently. 

"I'se hungry," Sammy replied, rubbing her belly and looking up at Emily with a pleading look.

"I know, Sam, we all are," she said. She tried to fight the idea of stealing, but it was just too easy and could very well fill her family's stomachs. _One loaf of bread wouldn't hurt_, she thought to herself. 

"Ok Sammy, come wit me an' when we get inside, go an' talk to the nice lady at the counter, ok?" she said, taking Sam's small hand into hers. Samantha nodded and adjusted her cute little dress with her other hand. Her dress was not quite as dirty as Emily's and a few years newer than hers.

The lady frowned at first, but seeing the adorable, six year old Samantha, she lit up with a smile. Emily gently let go of Samantha's hand and started looking around as if she were going to buy something. 

Samantha went up to the lady and talked about how 'mommy has a baby in her tummy' along with other things. Emily waited until the moment the lady was completely drawn into the little girl. She quickly snatched the loaf of bread and put it in her pocket, unaware that someone had seen her. 

A boy from the kitchen had been watching her closely; really more interested in her looks than anything else, but when he saw the act she committed, he ran out instantly to find the police. 

Emily patiently waited for Samantha to finish her conversation and took her hand as they exited the bakery. She scanned the crowd as they stepped out the door. She saw a boy talking to three policemen and her eyes widened as the boy began to point towards them. "Shit," she muttered to herself. She knelt down to her little sister and looked into the big blue eyes that matched her own. "Sammy, I know you don't want ta leave me, but ya hafta, ok. Run home to Mommy an' Lizzy and don't stop until you get there, ok?" she said to her.

Sammy started to try to ask something, but Emily hushed her and gave her a shove towards home and began to run in the other direction, the police right behind her. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. She felt herself falling over her feet and hit the ground, face first.

A tall boy with an evil grin on his face stared down upon her. She recognized him by the scar that ran across his face. He was the leader of the most vicious gang that lived in Chicago. "Whaddya runnin' from, sweetie?" he asked, dragging her up to a standing position.

She looked behind her shoulder nervously and said, "De police."

The boy smiled, "Well, I'se kin hide ya, but fer a price," he said. He whistled long and sharp and soon she found about five goons appear behind him. "We jist might hafta keep ya fer a while an' have a little fun," he added, gently playing with her soft, brown hair. She shivered as he said that and began backing up, away from him. He jumped at her as she turned to run. He caught her by the leg and she kicked out at him. She finally got free of his grasp and ran back the way she had come from. 

Emily did not have to run far, soon finding herself in the company of the bulls. She stopped and they roughly pushed her against the wall of an alley and bound her hands behind her with a rusty pair of handcuffs. She grimaced as they began to cut into her small wrists. She looked back to see the boy staring after her and she smiled proudly as her petite body was being dragged away.

* * *

Emily was sixteen and in most cities they had jails for kids, but Chicago did not. She did not even get a chance to tell her story to the judge; he just set her sentence at three months for stealing. She sighed as she was pulled away from the court building that was connected to the jail. 

The policeman who had to escort her to the jailhouse from there was an older disgusting looking man of about forty and he eyed her carefully, outlining her petite, but curvy body with his eyes. She was thankful when they reached the jailhouse, which was worse than she thought it would be. There was a horrible green mold that dripped down from the wooden doorway as they walked through it and the walls were rotting. The stench of the jail overcame her, being an awful combination of urine, body odor, and a smell that smelled almost like dead fish, but much worse. 

Emily soon found everyone's eyes upon her and soon wished that she did not exist. She tried not to stare at the awful looking people that seemed as if they had decayed over the years they had been there. The policeman explained to her that there was not a different section for women, so she would most likely have her own 'stall'. The word he used for the jail cells made her shiver, not making the awful experience any better. The only things that kept the men from her were a few metal bars between the different 'stalls'. 

The worst part for Emily was when the jail warden came and told her to follow him. He was a short, plump man who was balding horrible and smelled awful. He introduced himself as Steve and didn't take his eyes off her for a moment. She felt completely violated just by his awful gray eyes looking upon her. He took her to the showering room, which consisted of one rusty showerhead in the middle of the open room. Steve told her to take off all her clothes and when she had handed him the clothing he gave her a bar of soap, never taking his awful eyes off of her naked body. 

Emily turned on the cold rusty water and quickly washed herself, trying to hide her body from the old warden. Once she was done she quickly swiped her clothes back and put them on, not caring if they became wet, as long as she was clothed. She felt better once she had her clothes back on and ignored the stare of the older man. He took her back to her 'stall' and she was thankful that he did not try to do anything to her. 

She sat down on her thin mattress and soon found herself lying down upon the flat pillow and crying herself to sleep.

Emily awoke to a loud rattling of metal and found that there was food there for her to eat. She dug into it ravenously, not caring whether others were looking at her strangely. She had not had food in forever it seemed and was satisfied with the little bit she had been given. 

Emily began to shove the empty plate between the metal bars when a rough voice spoke up to her. "Ya should save dat, dear," an old man said from the stall next to hers. He grinned as she turned to stare at him. All of his teeth were rotting, most of them black and three missing in the front. She tried not to stare at his teeth, afraid of why he may be in the jail in the first place.

"Why do you suggest dat?" she asked, staring down at the empty plate. She wasn't even given silverware, but she was used to eating with her hands, no matter what kind of meal, that's how she had grown up. Her parents' barely had enough money for food, nonetheless silverware. 

"I'll show ya latah," he said quietly, heavy footsteps soon approaching. She shoved the plate under her pillow and pretended to be asleep, learning quickly from the other prisoners' actions.

Emily squeezed her eyelids shut as the footsteps became slower as they neared her. It was tempting not to open her eyes to see who was outside of her jail cell. She let herself breathe once the footsteps trailed off slowly. She let herself drift into deep sleep, not knowing what adventures or scares the night may hold. 

She soon awoke to the old man in the cell next to her calling to her. "Oh pretty girl, wake from your sleep you little beauty," he whispered, his raspy voice soon waking her. "My oh my, she finally decides to join us in reality," he said as she got up, yawning. 

"Whaddya want?" she asked sleepily, barely able to open her eyes. 

The old man laughed at her sleepiness, but soon got serious. "You'se bettah wake up, goily, we got a long night ahead of us. I don't wantcha falling asleep while ya running from de bulls," he said, smiling at the thought of that happening. 

"We'se breakin' out?" Emily asked, suddenly becoming well awake. 

"Shhhh," the man said, hushing her, "We don't want de likes of dem to know, now do we?" he asked, motioning to the sleeping men and guards.

Emily shook her head; shutting her mouth and listening to him explain the plan. The old man had been digging a hole in his cell for years and had even been able to cut some of the bars between the two cells. She looked at him funny when he said that and he just sighed, not particularly wanting to go into the story. 

"Ta keep it short," he said, looking around nervously, "Me ol' partner and I started dis plan a few years ago, but unfortunately he had a deadly disease and died two months after being in dat dere jail cell, I decided from den on dat I would take de person in his ol' cell whenevah I got finished with de tunnel."

Emily nodded, smiling at the thought of being free. "So what's de plan?" she asked quietly. He told her every little detail that he had perfectly planned out. The time came for them to leave. On the stroke of midnight one last guard walked by, checking the cells. Between him and the next guard, there was a thirty minute space because of shift changes and gave them enough time to escape undetected. Emily watched as the guard disappeared and threw all her weight into helping the bars give way. The old man told her to grab her plate as she broke through. She grabbed it quickly and once she was in the old man's cell, he placed the bars back and quickly removed a dirty towel to show the narrow tunnel he had dug in the ground of the cell. He grabbed the plate from her and put it in a brown, dirty bag. He smiled as she looked at him strangely. "I like ta keep 'em," he said with a smile.

Without any further speaking, he helped the petite girl get down into the tunnel and soon followed her, putting the towel over his head as he descended into the tunnel. They moved quickly through the dark tunnel, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Emily began to see light ahead and quickened her pace. When she reached the opening she fell about ten feet down, a cushy bunch of bushes making her landing more pleasant. She waited for the old man to come down. He never came and she later guessed that he had forgotten some of his plates and went back to retrieve them. She waited a minute or two more and then tried to see up in the tunnel, but he was still nowhere to be found. She quickly hid behind some trees, wondering where she was. She took in the place around her. The ground was covered with wet grass, the night reaching its coldest point and she soon discovered an old wooden tower that seemed abandoned. 

She was soon proven wrong as figures began moving about on the tower quickly, as if something was wrong. There was a gate next to it, that seemed old and rusted and this made her hope that it had holes in it. She turned to look behind her and realized that she was facing the stone jailhouse. She wasted no time, knowing she would have to make it to the gate and under it in no more than a minute or two. She ran among the trees and bushes keeping her eyes out for guards. Her legs served her well, carrying her to the other side in less than thirty seconds. She edged her way to the gate, watching the tower closely as she went.

Scanning the old, metal gate, Emily soon found a hole just big enough to fit a thin girl like her through it. Once she had made it through the hole she heard yelling behind her and knew the only thing to do was run. She flew across the empty wasteland with no trouble and didn't stop, not even when she had completely lost the jail guards. 

Emily ran the whole night through. She began to slow as she saw the familiar train-tracks. She had no idea where she would go, but she knew she could not stay here in Chicago where the bulls would be looking for her.

Emily was in luck; a train was just beginning to pull into the yard. She could see figures' flocking towards it, knowing that it would not stop but only slow as it made it's way past Chicago. She ran towards it and as it was picking up speed she jumped. She soon found a hand being held out to her. She grabbed it and was pulled into the car. 

"Thanks," she said, out of breath.

"No problem," a female voice said. The car was dark, but Emily could still see a pair of green eyes and the outline of the girl's stocky body. "C'mon, take a seat, it'll be quite a ride," she said, disappearing into the darkness. 


	2. train ride

Emily followed her slowly, her arms out in front of her to make sure she didn't run into anything. She soon found the cold, dirty wall of the train car and sat down. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the light and found that there were more people in the same car. 

"So, whats yer name, kid?" the girl with green eyes asked. She seemed friendly enough and seemed a lot older than her by the way she looked. She was stocky looking but still pretty. Her straight blonde hair fell at her shoulders and she looked as though she took good care of herself, having a pair of fresh clothes on, unlike Emily, who had been wearing the same pair for a few days straight.

"Emily," she answered the girl, noticing that some others girls seemed to be listening in on their conversation.

"Well, I'se Melody, ya from Chicago?" she asked. A girl that Emily had noticed as looking almost like a doll shifted to listen to them better. "Hey," Melody said loudly, "Ya wanna join de conversation or something, or do all of ya not talk, cause de whole time I'se been on heah you all haven't said a word."

"We'se jist tired," a girl with fiery red hair and glowing grayish eyes answered, sounding a bit annoyed. 

"Well, sleep den, see what I care," Melody remarked snidely. As some of the girls began to fuss, she just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Emily. "So, ya from Chicago or not?"

"Yeah, I'se from Chicago," she answered watching the other girls calm down, seeing that Melody wasn't paying them any heed.

"Well den what you'se doing leavin' dis beautiful city?" she asked, sarcastically. 

There was a long pause between her question and Emily's answer. "Well, I'se kinda runnin' from de bulls," she said quietly, so the other girls couldn't hear her. 

"You too?" Melody said, grinning. "What fer? I'll tell ya if ya tell me," she added, as if it were some hidden secret of hers.

Emily smiled, the girl reminded her of her older sister, always wanting to talk. There were some major differences though, her sister would never start any fights or anything with anyone, but this girl seemed to want to start something with everyone. "I stole a loaf o' bread, cause I was starvin' an' so was me little sister," she said, becoming silent at the thought of leaving her little sister again. She realized that she might never see her sister's cute little face again. Some tears developed in her eyes. She felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders and found Melody smiling at her. 

Emily buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. "If I had a little sister I suah would be sad ta leave 'er too, don't be ashamed of dose tears, kid," she whispered into Emily's ear.

"Ya wanna heah me story, it may help ya calm down," she asked Emily. Emily nodded as a reply, never uncovering her eyes. 

"Well, I guess I'll start at de beginnin'," Melody said, taking a deep breath." Well when I weren't more den 3 months old, I was found on the steps of a church. The caretakers' dat woiked dere took me in an' deys were de sweetest people. Don't ask me the name of the church, cause well, I got lost before I knew how to read well. One day I was jist wanderin' around and all de sudden I found myself lost. I soon found meself in de company of a group of thieves, all street kids, the youngest being six and the oldest about eighteen. I was taught how ta steal and pickpocket an' got real good at it, 'cept I didn't really like stealin' from people, but it was the only thing I could do to eat. Lived in a little abandoned warehouse and dey wouldn't give us food unless we had gotten enough from stealing dat day. Well, as I began to grew, de bulls got to know me a little bettah and well, when dey were getting to close I decided to get de hell out of dere. I finally had gotten used to de area so I knew where ta run. I gathered my few belongings, which basically isn't anything an' headed towards the train yards. De one I went to was on the other side of Chicago, it was closer den de one ya came from. I had no trouble getting on, being used ta trainhoppin'." She paused and then continued, "I used to do it as a hobby, den it came in use if I got into trouble in one area of the city, I just took it to a different part an' stole dere, quite handy, if de bulls don't catch ya." 

Emily had opened her eyes about halfway through Melody's story. Her blue eyes starting turning more grayish as they usually did when she became tired. Melody caught sight of Emily's eyes and she smiled, "Damn your eyes are cool, dey're like gray plaid," she said.

Emily laughed, "I think dat's de foist time dey've been described as dat," she said and then yawned loudly. 

"I agree wit dat," Melody said, the yawn soon becoming contagious. "I guess we oughta get some sleep, who knows what tomorrow'll bring. Heah ya kin use me sweater fer a pillow," she said, taking off her sweater and putting it under Emily's head, which had moved from her shoulder to the ground. Both of them curled up and soon the night was upon them.

* * *

Emily awoke to the sound of people yelling. She sat up sleepily and saw a bunch of girls and Melody in a circle, a smirk on Melody's face as she gathered up the bets. 

"Anyone fer anuddah round?" Melody asked, grinning. 

The girls groaned, all turning down the offer, throwing their cards at Melody as they got up to do something else. Melody spotted Emily staring at her and smiled, "Well, it's about time ya woke up," she said, gathering the cards along with her wins and heading over to Emily. 

Emily just yawned sleepily and rested her back against the cold metal of the train car. "Ya look like ya made out in dat game," she said, watching Melody count the money and looked pieces of jewelry over. 

"Nutin too good came outta it, de goils' seem fair sports so I suppose I won't have much trouble ovah keepin de wealth I earned. Ya evah play poker before?" she asked.

Emily shook her head, "Me parents were suah to keep us away from gamblin'" she said.

"Well, how bout I teach ya, it could serve ya well if you'se evah in need of a few bucks fer food and clothin'," she asked, putting her winnings away and pulling out the deck of cards.

Some of the girls joined in soon after, helping to give Emily some helpful hints. Melody pulled out a cigarette by the second round. She lit it up with a match and smiled, "Ya'll don't mind, do ya?" she asked, all of the girls stopping and staring. They all shook their heads and let their concentration float back to their cards. 

She took a drag and then smirked. "Since ya got de hang of the game, I guess I'll teach ya some of me ways ta winnin'," she said to Emily. 

Emily listened closely to every word she said. "Now de key ta winnin' is ta get ta know de people you'se playin' wit," Melody continued, ignoring the strange looks the other girls were giving her. 

"Now, most people, ya kin see it in dere eyes, but sometimes not. Like dat girl," Melody said pointing to an average looking girl who had delicate, doll-like features. "Watch her eyes as we continue wit de game," she said, exchanging some of her cards. 

Emily watched the girl's never-changing deep brown eyes. "Ya notice dey didn't change?" Melody said, confirming Emily's thoughts. She nodded silently, looking down at her hand. 

"De key is in her chin," Melody whispered in Emily's ear. Emily brightened and watched the girl more closely. Her chin wrinkled slightly as the girl picked up her cards. She threw them down in disgust.

Melody smiled, winning again. "Hey Porcelyn," she called as the girl stood up, frustrated. She stopped to look at Melody with a wicked stare, but she never faltered. "Ya could have a great career in poker with those doll-like brown eyes a' yours," she said with a sincere smile.

The girl nodded, trying not to show her gratefulness for the compliment as she whisked herself away to a corner.

Emily ended the poker game as quickly as it started. The other three girls left to find something else to amuse them for the rest of the afternoon. 

Melody spent the afternoon dozing on and off, not being able to sleep the night before. 

Emily couldn't sleep so she watched the other girls in the car. One of the girls who looked about eighteen was humming to herself as she combed through her wavy dark blonde hair. The girl caught her staring, her blue eyes smiling through at her as she motioned for Emily to join her.

They began to talk about their past lives, reviving them with vivid stories. Emily soon learned the girl's name to be Kaa, but suspected it wasn't her real name. When she questioned her, she just simply said, "I don't tell people my real name."

The conversation progressed and one of the other girls with fire red hair and blue-gray eyes joined in. The other girl introduced herself as Bluey and Emily decided against asking about her real name, due to the reaction of Kaa. Emily found out that the two girls were both from the same area in Washington and had never even crossed each other until now. They were even close in age, Bluey being only a year or two older than Kaa. Emily soon found herself outside the conversation as they began to discuss things concerning Washington, where Emily had never been before. 

She was relieved as Melody began to wake from her nap and went over to sit by her. Melody yawned loudly as she sat up. She looked dazedly over at Emily and was sent sprawling as the train began to stop, quicker than she was used to. "Anyone know where we is an' why we'se stopped?" she asked, addressing everyone.

All of them shook their heads. Melody got up and went over to the opening in the train car. She cracked it open a little bit more so she could see better. She heard loud, sharp whistles that could only belong to the bulls. She took a step back; not wanting to give away that there was people in their train car. She heard a shot go off and shivered as a loud scream came along with it. The train began to start up again and she soon found someone trying to pry open the doors. 

"Lemme in," a female voice shouted from the other side. Melody heaved all her weight into opening the heavy, metal doors. The train began to pick up speed and Melody finally got the door open enough to get a person through it. A slim girl with a dark blue bandana over her head was running along side of the train, a small girl trailing behind her. Melody braced herself against the door and bent down to offer her hand to the girls. 

Just as she had gotten the older girl up on the train, the doors began to start to slid shut. She held one door open with her back and the other with her leg, leaving barely enough room for the small girl to fit through. "Jump!" she screamed to the little girl, holding out her arms. The girl jumped and Melody caught her. Once she was safely out of the way of the doors, Melody tried her best to get out of the way of the fast, heavy doors, that were closing quickly, but the door still caught her arm.

"Shit," she muttered through biting her lip so as not to make a scene. She cradled her arm as pain shot through it. She went to sit down next to Emily, distressed by the pain in her arm. Emily flicked on a match to see the wound. "Jesus Christ, you'se bleeding everywhere," she said, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the cut.

"I'se fine," Melody said, blowing out the match and cradling her arm, ignoring Emily's disagreement. 

One of the other girls, who mostly kept to herself, made her way over to the two girls, a pack in her hand. She gently took Melody's arm and hushed her as she began to argue. She silently looked it over, never saying a word. She grabbed for her small pack and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of something. She poured the liquid onto the white cloth and pressed it down on the wound.

Melody let out a yelp, "Dat hoits," she said, trying to pull her arm away. The girl looked up at her, never letting go of her arm. 

"Would you hold her?" she asked, addressing Emily, "I'm not that strong and I have to get this wound cleaned." Emily nodded and practically had to sit in Melody's lap to keep her from moving. Once she was finished cleaning it, she wrapped it tightly with bandages and made a sling for Melody so that she wouldn't make the wound any worse. "Now don't mess around with that arm of yours, you hear?" the girl said, sounding almost annoyed, "I hate redoing things because of people's carelessness."

Melody pushed Emily off of her and just stared down at her aching arm. She sighed heavily and raised her voice to ask a question, "What's yer name?" she asked. 

The girl turned around, the little bit of light in the train car lit up her dark brown hair and pale face. She smiled a little, "People call me Dreamer," she said and then turned around to walk back to her spot that she had claimed for herself.

Melody turned her attention towards the two new arrivals, the older one holding the little girl as she slept in her lap. "I'se got a few questions fer ya, if ya don't mind," Melody said, getting up.  
"Whaddya wanna know?" the girl asked, with a foul look on her face. 

"Well, fer starters, yer name an' de little goil's name too," Melody said, smiling as the little girl shifted in her sleep. She was a cute little kid, but didn't look as though she was related to the older girl.

"Southie, an' dis heah is Peeks," she said. "We'se both from Virginia, we hopped trains ta Pennsylvania an' had ta stop cause de bulls chased us off. I guess we'se headed back towards where we came from though. Couldn't jist stay in Pennsylvania though, too dangerous, ya probably hoid de shots," she continued, shaking her head sadly. 

"What happened?" Emily asked, appearing behind Melody.

Southie sighed deeply, "Well, dis guy who we had been hoppin' wit, well he, I guess he was a dangerous outlaw. He seemed nice ta me, but de bulls found him an' he tried to run . . .," she said, pausing for a second. "Well an' de next thing I hoid was a shot and den I saw him fall. Couldn't do nutin else, so we ran," she said, looking down lovingly upon Peeks.

Melody nodded, satisfied with the story and muttered a 'sorry', heading back to where her stuff was. Emily followed her, trying not to fall as they walked, the train traveling faster than before. 

They didn't talk for the next few hours, both girls dozing on and off, dreaming of their past lives. The light from the small crack began to fade as the day drew on and soon it was pitch black in the car. Just as Emily was finally about to fall asleep for the night, the train began to stop. Two of the girls got up, waving to them, whispering a quick "good-bye" and they heaved the door open. They jumped before the train stopped and everyone got up to stretch.

The only people left on the train were Melody, Emily, Porcelyn, Dreamer, Southie, and Peeks. It didn't look as though any others would be joining them at this stop and soon the train started up again, making it's way into the dark of the night. 

Melody and Emily settled themselves for sleep, Melody constantly cursing at her arm as she tried to get comfortable. Emily just smiled, trying not to laugh and the two girls were soon fast asleep, not knowing what the next day would bring them.

When they awoke they had found that two visitors had joined them. The shorter of the two was pacing back and forth and stopped to glare at Melody as she began to awaken from her dream. 

"Don't make a hole in dis car, I ain't in de mood fer some walking," Melody said, yawning. 

The girl just glared at her more, flipping her short light brown and her dark green eyes wandering around the car. The other new girl also had very deep green eyes, but had dark black and was a lot more friendly than the other girl. Emily found herself intrigued with the first girl who had shortly stated her name as being Miche, not saying more than that. 

The rest of the day went by slowly and the two girls found no relief from sleep, as they were not in the least bit tired. Growing bored with poker, Melody decided to make up a new game that she played by herself and began to grow deep in thought as she stared at the cards. She didn't talk for most of the day, something obviously being on her mind. 

Emily spent her time talking to one of the new girls named Ki, but soon found her new found friend cuddling up for a nap in the corner of the car. She found that she couldn't get a conversation out of Miche, nonetheless more words than the phrase 'leave me alone'. 

Melody threw down the cards in disgust and banged her head against the car, obviously reminiscing about her awful past. She ignored Emily the rest of the day. The sun slowly disappeared and the girls found themselves in darkness. 

The train began to slow and Melody impulsively got up, "I ain't going any farther," she stated, not caring if Emily followed her out. 

Emily gathered Melody's stuff that she had left behind before the rest of the girls could pounce on it and claim it as their own. Dreamer followed them off, knowing this was the stop to leave at, the other girls seeming more agitated. 

Melody stomped off into the night, not even noticing that Emily was tailing her. Dreamer went off on her own way and told Emily to make sure that Melody took good care of her arm. Emily said she would and said good-bye to the girl, knowing somehow they would meet again. 

She followed Melody as fast as she could, Melody almost to the point of running and soon found herself lost. She yelled Melody's name until the girl backtracked and looking irritated said, "We'll sleep in de alley tonight."

The two girls found the safest-looking alley and fell fast asleep, not knowing what adventures they would have in the morning.

* * *


	3. New home

Emily woke to the sound of a loud crack. Melody looked triumphantly after the two muggers, one nursing his arm as they ran. 

Emily got up, "What happened?" she asked, looking at Melody's bloody face worriedly.

Melody smiled, "Dey tried ta steal our stuff and beat me up, but I showed dem," she said, beaming with pride. Emily just shook her head, genuinely concerned about her friend's health.

"You ok tho? It's looks as though they got ya, your forehead's bleeding. How's yer arm?" she asked, finally noticing that Melody was hiding it behind her back. "C'mon lemme see it," Emily insisted, taking her arm gently from behind her. She gasped as she saw the bandage covered in dark red blood and quickly unwrapped it, despite the yelps coming from Melody. "We gotta get ya to a doctor," Emily said, seeing the infected and bleeding wound.

Melody took her arm back fast, "NO," she said, quickly. 

"Why not?" Emily said, a little surprised that Melody would react that way. 

Melody sighed, "Well fer one thing we don't got the money," she said.

Emily gave her a look. "Dat ain't it, tho, is it?" she asked.

Melody stared at the ground, "I don't wanna talk about it," she said quietly, trying to avoid Emily's concerned blue eyes. 

Emily threw up her hands, "What am I gonna do wit ya?" she cried out in despair. "Fine, well we need to clean it and we need ta find a place ta stay at," she said, trying to gather her anger into a small bottle, like she usually did.

Melody nodded and looked up, "I think I saw an abandoned apartment building back a ways," she said, a grin beginning to form on her face.

Emily couldn't help but smile, she always had one on her face it seemed. "Fine, let's go," she said, gathering up Melody's belongings, having none of her own and Melody's arm being quite dysfunctional. Melody tried to help her, but Emily just told her off. Melody sighed in despair and started wiping away the blood that was slowly increasing from her head wound. 

Emily led the way and soon enough they had reached the building. It was awful looking, all the windows being broken and it smelled awful. Emily sighed and looked at Melody who just looked blankly back, being in deep thought. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside, to Emily and Melody's delight, and they soon found that there was even some furniture left there. Melody smiled at the sight of a comfy looking couch and jumped upon it. 

She cuddled herself into a ball and was soon fast asleep. Emily sighed, wishing that she could fall asleep that easily. She fixed up the place best she could and when she was finished she was delighted to find a window seat that had a gorgeous view of the city. She grabbed the sweatshirt she had borrowed from Melody and curled up on the seat, watching the city grow dark as the sun set.

* * *

The door slammed shut, waking Emily from her deep sleep. She found herself on the couch with a blanket over her, unaware of how she had come to be there. She heard footsteps coming from the other room and soon Melody appeared through the door, a big, bulging bag in her hand. 

"Oh, you're up finally, I moved ya when I got up," Melody said, seeing the confused look upon Emily's sleepy face.

"Where'd ya go and what's in de bag?" Emily asked yawning and then jumping off the couch to join her friend. 

Melody smiled, "Well, fer one thing I went out to see where we actually are and in the bag I have some clothes and food," she said. She proceeded over to an old, moldy looking table and pulled something out of her bag. A dark green silk tablecloth was what she pulled out and Emily looked at her surprised as she put it on the table. 

"How much did dat cost ya?" she asked, looking at the expensive cloth. Melody's next actions surprised her also. She emptied the bag on the table and out came some clothes, all boys' clothes and even though they looked dirty, they smelled clean. 

"Heah, put on a pair, I'll wash yer others latah," she said throwing a shirt and pants at her. "I think dere yer size," Melody said, disappearing into the other room. Emily changed quickly and went to join Melody in the other room. She found her busying herself in what looked like a kitchen, cutting up pieces of bread with a long sharp knife and then proceeding to cut up some fresh fruit and vegetables. Emily just gaped, her mouth watering at the sight of the food. 

"Where did ya get all dis?" she exclaimed, surprising Melody. 

"Don't evah sneak up on me," Melody said, turning pale. Emily muttered a 'sorry'.

"I bought it at the market," Melody replied, color slowly returning to her face. 

Emily thought for a moment, "But, where'd ya get de money?" she asked.

"From de pokah game silly," Melody said with a grin.

"But . . ." Emily began, remembering that Melody hadn't earned that much from the game on the train.

Melody hushed her by shoving a piece of apple in her mouth. "No more questions, we'll talk latah," she said with a grin, "You'se probably jist as hungry as I am." Her stomach growled loudly and the two girls laughed lightly. Melody took a seat on a rickety old chair and stuffed her mouth full with a piece of bread. 

They ate as much as it pleased them and didn't talk until both of them were finished or rather when all the food was gone. 

"Full?" Melody asked.

Emily nodded and Melody smiled, "Good, now I'se gonna show ya around de city," she said with a grin and jumped out of the chair, dragging Emily to the door. She slid down the railing and waited as Emily made her way down the steps. 

Melody skipped happily out of the alley and into the bright, yellow sunshine. She danced around, the rays hitting her beautiful blonde hair. Emily smiled and as she came out of the alley her eyes widened. The city was more beautiful in the daytime and she was amazed at how many people were out and about. Melody smiled as she saw Emily taking in the city. 

She smiled and put her arm around Emily's shoulder and said with a grin, "Welcome ta New Yoik."

* * *

Note from Author: more soon, this fic is finished…I'm such a tease *smirks*


	4. Meetin' people

The next two weeks went by fast for the two girls. Melody would always wake up before Emily, coming back with food and clothes just like she had done the first day. Emily never questioned where she got it from, but knew that Melody didn't have the money to afford all of the things she brought back. 

One morning, Emily got up just in time to see Melody walk out the door. She quickly threw on her clothes and ran after her. The girl walked briskly through the morning air, never expecting that someone was following her. 

Emily followed her at a distance, making sure not to lose her in the crowds that were beginning to form. She jumped as a newsboy yelled out a headline. She soon lost Melody in the crowd and cursed, searching the crowd for her friend. She had almost given up when she saw her.

But what she saw Melody doing shocked her. She was working her way through the crowd, accidentally bumping into a few people. Change purses appeared in her hand as she apologized to each person and she slipped it into a small bag she had with her.

Emily gaped at the sight of her friend stealing from these people and didn't know what to do. She was about to do it again when Emily decided to stop her. 

"Melody!" she called out. Melody, at the time had been in the process of pick-pocketing a tall, lanky girl that had her hair under a newsie cap. She was shocked at the sight of Emily and dropped the girl's money accidentally on the ground, right in front of her. 

"Shit," Melody muttered as the girl turned around slowly, a glare in her eyes that would frighten anyone. Melody wasn't the bit scared. She smirked at the girl, swiped the money off the ground and ran through the crowd, the girl right behind her. 

Emily watched with huge eyes as they made their way towards the mixture of alleys that were familiar to her and Melody. She saw them disappear and ran after them. She looked and looked. They were nowhere to be found. She had basically gotten herself lost and she wandered around, trying to find a recognizable area. She soon heard some noise in the next alley over and knew who it must be.

She ran until she found them. The two girls were fighting each other. Neither had many bruises or was bleeding. She had no idea that Melody could fight that well and even stopped to watch a little before she stepped in the middle of the two girls, holding her hands up.

Emily had to dodge some flying fists and yelled for them to stop. The two girls backed off slowly, their breathing being heavy and neither of them taking eyes off the other. Emily looked at Melody fiercely. "Give her back her money," she said.

Melody looked at her surprised and before she could protest, Emily grabbed the money and threw it into the other girl's hands. The girl looked at Emily with a smile and after putting the money in her pocket she spit in her hand and stuck it out to her. Emily looked at her strangely for a moment and then followed suit. "De name's Shootah," the girl said.

Emily rose an eyebrow, "What kind of a name is dat?" she asked.

Shooter laughed at the girl's statement. "It's a nickname, honey, all de newsies got one, we don't use our real names," she said. 

Emily nodded, "Well, I'se Emily and dis heah is . . .," she said, Melody cutting her off.

"I don't share me name wit nobody," she said with a glare. 

Emily looked at her strangely. 

"Well ain't ya bittah!" Shooter exclaimed.

Melody rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I'se a real bittersweet kinda goil," she said.

Shootah smiled, "I think dat'll woik fer a name, Bittahsweet," she said.

"Oh yeah, Bittersweet Harmony, dat's what I'll go by," Melody said with a laugh. 

Emily gave her a smile, "I like it," she said.

Melody shrugged, "Fine, it woiks fer me, jist let's shorten it ta Bittah, airight," she said, pleased by the fact that from now on she wouldn't hafta tell anyone her real name. 

"So what should we call ya, Emily?" Bitter asked with a smirk.

Emily smiled, "Dey used ta call me Topsy when I was a kid, cause I always seemed drunk to the kids at the factory, but none of them could say 'tipsy' right," she said.

"What's yer last name, though?" Shooter asked.

"Brown, Topsy Brown," Emily said, practicing her name. Shooter laughed as the two girls repeated their names over and over again.

"Hey, listen, now dat ya got some nicknames, why don't ya become newsies, it's a better way to make money and ya could live at de lodging house with me and de other goils," Shooter said.

The two girls looked at each other, both smiling. "Suah," they said at the same time. Shooter laughed, "Ya got some stuff ya gotta get?" she asked.

Bitter smiled, "Yeah, ya wanna come wit us so we kin find the lodging house afterwards?" she asked, glad that she had met this girl.

Shooter nodded, "Suah," she said and the three of them headed off.

They gathered their things from the old, abandoned apartment building and, with the help of Shooter, made their way to the lodging house that Shooter seemed so found of. She led them to a lit up building that had 'Brooklyn Girl's Lodging House" written on it and opened the door for the two girls. "Nobody should be around at this hour," she said, explaining to them about selling times and other various things that involved being a newsie. 

She showed them to the desk in the main area and told them to sign in, using their new nicknames and told them that they would be able to sleep here for free for the first night, but would have to pay to lodge after that. 

The price being quite cheap, the two girls smiled at one another and proceeded to sign their names into the old, musty book. Shooter then led them up the old, rickety stairs and through a door. The room was filled with bunks and was quite messy, clothing found all over the ground and none of the beds made. Shooter showed them to an empty looking set of bunks and Bitter threw her stuff upon the top bunk and Topsy put her stuff on the bottom bunk. 

Shooter then showed them to the bathroom and gave them some time to fix themselves up and arrange their things. As the girls finished, she sat on her bunk patiently. 

"Well, since you'se ready, I guess I'll hafta introduce ya ta Spot, our leader," she said, with a bit of a grimace on her face. 

Bitter laughed, "Yer leadah's name is Spot?" she said laughing. "Dat's a dog's name," she exclaimed, grinning at Topsy, who had also burst out laughing. 

Shooter just smiled and sighed as the two finally stopped their hollering. "Jist don't let Spot heah ya say dat, he may sound like a little puppy, but he's got a bad temper and not to mention an ego de size a' Montana," she said with a grin. 

Bitter laughed, "I'll be suah ta try not ta," she said, knowing that she most likely would not get along with this guy. 

Topsy nodded too, trying to get quite serious, knowing that she was too shy to actually insult anyone. 

Shooter motioned for them to follow her and she bounded down the stairs. They smiled at each other as they reached the boys' lodging house and Shooter opened the door, yelling, "Spot, we'se got some new recruits." 

A skinny boy approached, "Well, well, what have we got heah," he said, looking the two girls up and down. 

"Spot, be nice ta dem, dey'se new at dis an' don't need ya ta insult 'em," Shooter said with authority.

Spot went up to Shooter, "I'll do jist as I please," he said, with an angry look, "Spot Conlon don't take orders from a goil."

Shooter rolled her eyes as he turned around. Bitter laughed as he said those words and he looked at her angrily, "What ya laughing at?" he asked.

"De fact dat you talk in third po'son," she said with a grin.

Spot looked at her menacingly and said, "I'll let dat one slip, sweetheart, but I don't want ya insultin' me again."

"Don't ya dare call me sweetheart," Bitter said, "Or I'll soak ya so bad dat ya won't be able ta talk."

Spot laughed, "Suah ya will," he said. Bitter was about to pounce on him when Topsy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look.

"So, what's dere names?" he asked Shooter.

"De quiet one's Topsy Brown an' de one next ta her is Bittersweet Harmony, but I'se call her Bittah," she said, as she fought a laugh at the words that were just dealt.

"A fittin' name," he said, with a grin. Bitter glared at him and wished she could soak his sorry ass. Topsy made sure to keep an eye on her, not wanting to get on bad terms with their new leader. 

"Well, I guess I'll leave ya ta introducin' dem to de others, but we gotta get 'em fightin' lessons, if dere gonna be selling in Brooklyn," he said. 

Shooter smiled, "I think dat Bittah don't need fightin' lessons," she said, remembering the fight they had earlier that day. 

Spot raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll be de judge of dat."

Shooter rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I'll teach Topsy and if ya want ta, I'll let ya judge fer yerself whether Bittah needs lessons or not."

Spot nodded in agreement and said, "We'll start tomorrow aftah selling." Shooter nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'se gonna go find de others," Shooter said, not being able to stand being in Spot's presence for too long, especially when it dealt with such things as introducing people, him always having to make an impression that would dissolve over time. She remembered the first time she had met him. She was scared of him and then when she learned he was basically harmless she became more accustomed to his attitude. She hoped that Topsy wasn't afraid of him and hoped that Bitter learned to watch her mouth.

Spot nodded and turned to go to the bunkroom to get some rest, not to mention to try to get thoughts of Bitter out of his mind. He somehow felt attracted to her and couldn't figure out why, she was almost annoying, but he felt fond of her. His feelings were driving him crazy, and was glad when they had left. 

Shooter led them to a quiet looking place in the middle of nowhere it seemed. Bitter gave her a strange look as she saw the sign on the top saying, "Bobby's Bar." Topsy raised the question before Bitter could, "A bar?" she asked Shooter, who was leading them around to the other side of the building. 

Shooter smiled as they neared an old wooden door that said, 'no trespassing' on it. "None of de goil's drink, but de guys heah do, oh an' I think we have some company tanight," she said with a smile as she knocked on the door. "De Manhattan boys' have come ta visit dere goils'," she said with a smirk.

The door opened and a bashful looking boy appeared, his shirt open to show off his muscles and he blushed heavily as he greeted them, "Heya Shootah, bringin' in strays again?" he asked, obviously checking Shooter out. 

Shooter ignored that fact and smiled, "Heya Mush, glad ya came, even tho ya ain't got a girl to gush all ovah," she said and then looked back at the two girls. "Dese are me new recruits, dey even got de pleasure of meetin' Spot," she said with a short laugh.

Mush smiled and turned his attention to the two girls. "Do you'se got names fer 'em too?" he asked, waiting to be introduced.

Shooter smiled, "I was gettin' dere," she said. "De shorter one is Topsy an' de one next ta her is Bittah," she told him, "an' dis is Mush, goils, don't be shy, you especially Bittah, I know ya's kin talk, just don't be as rude as ya were ta Spot, dese guys are nicer anyways," she said to them, brushing past Mush and leading them inside. "I'll see ya latah Mush, I gotta introduce dese goils ta everyone," she said with a smirk.

Mush waved as he made his way back to a table full with other guys that Mush had convinced to join him. 

"He likes ya," Bitter said as she watched Shooter glow, watching him walk away.

"I got a feeling she likes him too," Topsy whispered to Bitter.

Bitter smiled and Shooter just ignored her statement, leading them over to a table full of people. Bitter almost fell over as a newsie that had a cigar hanging out of his mouth basically ran her over. "Watch where you'se goin'!" Bitter yelled at him. 

He smirked turning around and facing the angry girl. "An' who are you, doll face?" he asked. 

Bitter's eyes narrowed and she raised a fist saying, "Don't ya dare call me doll face," she said with a flare in her eyes. Topsy saw her friend getting angry and grabbed her arm quickly.

She looked at Race with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, she don't like being called things like dat, " she said, nudging Bitter who was busy grinding her teeth so as not to lunge at the annoying boy. She just walked away, heading towards the nearest bathroom to cool down. Topsy sighed, watching her leave. She turned to Race with a smile, "I'se Topsy, by the way, an' dat was Bittah, don't mind her, she's been in a foul mood all day," she said, her face lighting up with worry as she saw Shooter trail after the angry, moody girl. 


	5. hmm...Stuff..fights, other things...

Race smiled, "I could tell," he said. "I'se Race by de way," he said, spitting in his hand and holding it out to Topsy. She imitated his movements. "So ya new around heah?" he asked, hoping to conjure up a conversation with this friendly girl. 

Topsy nodded, "Me an' Bittah got recruited by Shootah," she said, looking behind her shoulder, hoping that Bitter would remove herself from the bathroom. 

Race nodded. Seeing that she was concerned about her friend, he spoke up quickly, "Well, I'll let ya go talk ta your friend, she looks upset," he said. Topsy looked at him gratefully and slipped a 'nice to meet you' in before running off to the bathroom. 

Bitter ignored Shooter, who was trying to talk to her. She had thrown some water on her face and had then proceeded to lock herself in a stall. She heard the door open and Shooter saying, "Thank Gawd yer heah, she won't talk ta me at all."

Tospy smiled, "I'll get her out in a jiffy, jist give me a minute or two," she said. Shooter nodded and then left abruptly after taking a last look at the stall Bitter was in.   
Topsy stood next to the door and smiled her genuinely sweet smile. "C'mon Bittah, talk ta me, what's wrong?" 

Bitter sighed heavily. She ran her fingers through her hair and got up, putting a smile on her face, which usually convinced everyone. She opened the stall and smiled at Topsy, "Oh, it's nutin. Let's go meet those people," she said, taking Topsy by the hand and dragging her out of the bathroom with her. 

Topsy just shook her head, "You don't fool me, we'll talk later," she said and followed Bitter back to Shooter and the table full of newsies. 

Shooter smiled as they approached her and said, "Good, now I kin introduce ya ta de gang."

Bitter smiled falsely through all of the introductions, she hoped she could remember all of their names, but her mind really wasn't on such things as remembering names. Topsy couldn't help but notice Bitter's far off look and took a note to ask her later. The introductions were short and to the point to the girls' pleasure. There seemed to quite a few couples and Bitter and Topsy were glad that Shooter stayed by their side all night, helping them out with names. 

They sat down at the bar and Shooter ordered a light drink for herself and motioned for the two girls to follow suit and they did. She smiled as she took a sip and licked her lips. "Well, I know neither of you were paying attention when I told ya all de goil's and guys names, so I figured that I could just point 'em out," she said with a grin as the two girls looked at her in shock. 

"Airight, we'll start with the easy ones first," she said. She smiled as she heard a boy hollering. A boy with a bandana around his neck and a cowboy hat on was yelling at a girl who held a slingshot in her hand, ready to shoot him. "Now, dey boy wit de cowboy hat is Jack, he's de leadah in Manhattan, real jerk sometimes, don't know what Slingshot sees in him. The girl next to him with the slingshot an' marbles is Slingshot, she's real good with one, taught her meself. Nevah kept Jack from fallin' for her tho," she said with a smirk as the girl loosed another marble that hit Jack square in the cheek. The girl smiled as she kissed him where she had hit him and soon he was kissing her back. 

"The couple next ta dem are Kid Blink an' Athena," she continued, pointing to a boy with a patch over his eye and a thin girl with auburn hair hanging off of him, laughing at the jokes he was telling. "Opposite from them are Goosey and Itey, who never seem to part," she said, obviously talking about the petite girl and the guy she never let go of. "The two that are getting up and leaving are Spadey and Skittery," she said and a tall boy popping chocolates into the girl's mouth, never letting his arm leave it's place around her shoulders.

"Three a' de goils are missing, probably off with their guys, you'll get ta meet them latah, dey always jump all over newbies," she said with a smile. 

A pale looking girl with dark brown hair sat down next to Shooter, ordering a large drink. She looked slightly familiar to the girls and Shooter greeted her with a hug, "Heya Dream, how ya doin?," she asked.

The girl muttered some intangible words and looked up to see the two girls staring at her with wide eyes. She looked at them closely, "Aren't you . . ." she said drifting off.

"De goils' from de train," Topsy answered her with a sincere smile.

Dreamer smiled, "Oh yeah, how's yer arm?" she asked, addressing Bitter.

Bitter smiled, looking down at her arm, "Oh, it's all healed up, barely hoits anymore," she said. The conversation carried on and soon found them talking all night and ended up being the last ones to leave. They discussed all that had happened since they had departed the train that dark night. The bartender, who was in the process of cleaning up, interrupted them. "Ya goil's bettah get home before it gets too late, it's dangerous at night," he said, pointing out that everyone else had left. 

The girls thanked him and finished their drinks and left, full of conversation. Topsy took this time to confront Bitter, the two of them trailing after Dreamer and Shooter who had struck up a conversation about the best way of selling papes. 

"Hey listen, I know dat ya ain't one ta share about yer past, but something's been really upsettin' ya lately and I was wonderin' if ya'd tell me," Topsy said, looking at Bitter who was looking at the ground, her smile fading.

"Well, it's jist something dat happened a while ago," Bitter said quietly, not wanting to bring back the old memories, that she had been trying to shove away. 

"C'mon, ya kin tell me," she said. Bitter nodded and took her time, trying to put it into words. She looked up carefully at Topsy, ready to tell her, when she noticed that Dreamer and Shooter were nowhere to be seen. 

Her eyes searched the darkness, but she couldn't see them anywhere. "Great, dis is jist wonderful," she muttered. She saw a retreating figure in an alley and without thinking called out to the person. "Hey mistah, ya know where de Brooklyn Lodgin' House is?" she asked.

The guy turned around with a smile and motioned for them to meet him in the alley. Bitter looked at Topsy with a shrug and walked into the alley. When they were close enough to talk, the guy smiled and said, "Yeah, I know where dat is."

"Could ya point us in de direction?" she asked.

The guy smiled, almost menacingly. "Yeah I kin, but I got a favor for ya to do fer me," he said.

Bitter gave him a strange look and said, "An' what's dat?"

The guy shoved her against the wall hard and pulled out a knife. "Hey!" Topsy exclaimed, running at the guy. She soon found herself being held back by two muscular boys.

"Would ya tell Shooter dat I miss seeing her pretty face," he said, putting the knife up to her cheek. "Oh an' jist let her know dat Trick told ya dat this is the kinda treatment I'll give her when I next see her," he said with a laugh. 

"Treatment?" Bitter said nervously. 

"Let's make a deal . . ., oh I don't know your name, how horrible of me," he said, "You must be new."

Bitter glared at him, "I'se Bittah, and what's it to you?" she asked angrily as she could not shake him off of her.

Trick smiled, "Well, ya bettah get a bettah attitude Bittah, or I might jist hafta hoit yer dear little friend over there too," he said.

Her eyes widened as she glanced back at Topsy, who was looking at the knife terrified. "Leave her alone," Bitter said with an edge in her voice. 

"I hit yer soft spot, didn't I?" Trick asked, "or do you have more?" He proceeded to poke the knife into her various limbs and the knife soon found its way back to her cheek. "I think that this is it," he said with a wicked grin, "Remember me every time you let a tear slip, cause it'll only make you hurt more." With that said, he slashed her across the left cheek and that's when she retaliated. 

She kneed him in the stomach, causing him to free up her hands and she hit the knife from his hand, it clattering into the darkness. She shoved her elbow hard into his stomach and rushed at the goons holding Topsy. Topsy took one of them out by the legs as Bitter took a few swings at the other, soon sending him crashing to the ground. She punched Trick once more in the face and then grabbed Topsy. They ran and ran, until they found themselves in a familiar area. 

Topsy rushed into the Lodging House, Bitter right after her. They found themselves surrounded by guys and Bitter and Topsy looked at each other. Bitter muttered an 'I'm sorry' and pushed Topsy towards the door, covering her face. She felt someone grab her arm, that was busy covering her face and she turned around face to face with Spot. "Whaddya want?" she asked, edgily.

He looked her up and down, checking for any other cuts and said, "You'se staying in heah fer de rest of de night."

Bitter opened her mouth to object, but found herself interrupted by Spot.

"No arguing. I'se gotta take care of dat wound an' den find out what de hell happened to you two," Spot said. He then turned his attention towards a few of the boys that were standing there, gawking at the scene. "Blue, Twistah, take Topsy back to de goils' lodgin house an' explain ta Shootah our situation," he said.

Topsy took a last look back at her friend, who looked as though she was about to explode and let the two boys lead her out the door.

Bitter watched her leave and when she turned around, Spot was gone. She looked around the lodging house, wondering where he could have gone. She wandered into a side room that had a single bunk bed in it. It was quite clean and the only thing that made her think that someone stayed in that room was a picture frame that was on a nearby dresser. She picked it up to see Spot smiling back at her. His face was full of delight, him standing next to a boy that was older than him and a young girl standing in front of him. 

Two older looking people stood behind them and Bitter smiled as she thought of seeing Spot being a momma's boy. She couldn't help a feeling of sadness wipe over her as she thought of the family she had never had nor would ever meet. She felt tears come to her eyes and felt one drip down her face. 

A loud voice interrupted her sorrow and she almost dropped the picture. "What de hell do ya think you're doin'?" Spot asked as he entered the room, an angry look in his eye. 

She wiped the tears away and put the frame down, "I was jist wonderin' where ya had gone an' was lookin' around fer ya," she said quickly. 

He saw the tears in her eyes and his anger soon dropped. Not wanting to seem like a softie, he muttered to her in an authoritative voice, "Don't evah go in dere again."

She nodded and swallowed her tears, following him out of the room. He grabbed the cloths and bowl of liquid that was sitting upon a table and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a room opposite of his own and turned on the lamp, putting the bowl and cloths down on a nightstand next to a single bed. 

"De caretaker is outta town, so ya kin sleep in his room fer de night," he said. Bitter nodded and whispered a 'thanks' before sitting down on the bed, being tired from running. 

"Now, why don't ya tell me what happened," he said, soaking one of the cloths in the liquid. 

She proceeded to tell him every last detail of the fight between her and Trick and Spot muttered some curses to himself as he thought of Trick being up to no good again. 

"Who does he think he is, anyways?" she said angrily.

He sat down next to her, cloth in hand and smirked, "He jist so happens ta be de leadah a' Harlem, an' an unpleasant one at dat," he said.

She looked at the cloth, "Dat gonna hoit?" she asked.

Spot smiled, "Not dat bad," he said and pressed it against the cut gently. She let out a 'yelp' and Spot had to coax her into letting him treat her. "It ain't gonna get any bettah if ya don't clean it," he said.

She sighed. "Fine," she said bracing herself, "As long as I don't gotta see a doctor."

Spot cleaned the wound and soon the bowl of water and peroxide was bloody and the cut taken care of. He finished and looked at her with a smirk, "So what ya got against doctors?" he asked, her obvious fear of doctors concerning him.

Bitter shrugged, "I jist don't like dem," she said, getting up. "No more questions," she added as she made her way to the door. "I'se too tired ta answer dem," she said with a yawn.

Spot rolled his eyes, knowing he would get it out of her later and watched her walk slowly to the bathroom. He took care of the bowl and cloths and left some clothes for Bitter on the bed. Knowing he had taken care of everything he headed to his own room and got ready. He didn't fall asleep until he saw the light go off in the room Bitter was in and then sleep found itself upon both of them.

* * *


	6. action and violence

Yeah, this fic is really complete, but I'm evil. I know. I need some motivation to start writing my normal fics again, so if you could read them…Resocialization and Torn Apart I'd be greatly in debt to you. 

Bitter awoke to find herself being shaken by a familiar-looking person.

"Get up Bittah, we got papes ta sell," Spot said. She mumbled something and rolled out of bed. Spot threw some clothes at her and watched her as she made her way sleepily to the restroom.

When she came out, he was sitting on a chair waiting for her, impatiently. No one else was around and he got up, a frown on his face, "C'mon, everyone's already left so I guess I'se gonna hafta teach ya how to sell taday," he said.

She followed him to the distribution center. She didn't see anyone familiar there, not even the girls from the lodging house. He bought some papes and gave her half of them. "Airight, now just remember headlines' don't sell papes, newsies sell papes," he said as he led her to a good selling spot.

Bitter watched him sell for a while, taking in all that he was doing. She was a quick learner and learned best by watching people. He turned to her, seeing him stare at her and blushed a little, saying, "Why don't you take a try?"

She smiled as he caught her staring at her and blushed back. She scanned the paper and yelled out a headline. Sure enough, people hounded her and she had already gotten rid of half of her papes. He looked at her surprised, but just shut his mouth and continued to yell out lines, Bitter joining in. She was out before he was and took a seat on the ground. 

He kicked her lightly as she was dozing off and she got up. "Ya hungry?" he asked her.

Bitter smiled and shook her head, "Not really," she said. She didn't have much of an appetite and never ate unless she was actually hungry. "Me neither," Spot said surprisingly enough. "So, how 'bout those lessons? I'm suah Shootah an' Topsy are at de docks by now," he said, holding out a hand to help her up.

She got up by herself with an air of pride and let him lead her to the Brooklyn docks. Sure enough, Shooter was there with Topsy, teaching her the basics. Topsy turned around to see her friend and ran to her. "I was so worried," she said, giving her a hug. 

Bitter smiled, "Aww, I'se fine, de wound barely hoits anymore," she said. 

Spot watched the two with a smirk and ignored the glares he was getting from Shooter. She walked up to him as the two girls conversed. She hit him on the shoulder, "What de hell was last night about Spot?" she asked him with a frown, "Ya know I kin take care of me goils'."

Spot sighed, "I didn't want ya gettin' all woiked up like ya do," he said.

Shooter glared at him, "Dat ain't it an' ya know it," she said. "I know what's goin' on, Spot Conlon. Ya sweet on dat goil, an' you was worried," she said quietly. 

Spot just gave her a look that said 'don't go there' and walked away from her, going up to the two girls.

"We got things we'se supposed ta be doing," he said, crossing his arms, interrupting the girls' conversation.

Bitter sighed and said a quick 'talk ta ya latah,' before following Spot to a different part of the docks. Spot began to show her the basic techniques of fighting and Bitter just rolled her eyes. "I know how to fight," she said, as Spot threw her a look.

Spot smirked, "Fine, if dat's what ya think, show me what ya got," he said, getting ready to take it easy on her.

Bitter smiled and brought her fists up. She motioned for him to come at her and sure enough he did. She grabbed his flying fist and took out his legs at the same time, making him fall to the ground. She pinned him there and smiled, "Ya wanna try me again?" she asked.

Spot smirked, "Dat was a simple move," he said as she let him up.

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine, let's try dat again, mutt," she said.

Shooter and Topsy stopped to watch, hearing the two going at it with their words.

"I'll teach ya ta call me dat," he said, lunging at her. She brought her knee up and he doubled over but still punched out with his fists. She caught one with her left hand and punched him square in the face with such a force that made him fall backwards.

She stood over him with a wide smile, "Thanks fer de lesson, mutt," she said.

He groaned and cursed at her. She walked off ignoring his words and Shooter looked at Topsy with a grin. "Go help him up, I'se gonna talk ta Bittah," she said.

Topsy went over to Spot and helped him up, apologizing for Bitter's behavior and smiling her wonderful smile that seemed to lighten everyone up.

Shooter ran after Topsy and tapped her on the shoulder. Bitter turned around to see Shooter grinning at her. "How's Topsy doin'?" she asked.

Shooter smiled, "She's a quick learner," she said, "but what I want to know is where de hell did you learn to fight like that?"

Bitter's grin faded and she turned angrily at Shooter, "I don't talk about me past, so don't ask again," she said.

Shooter decided to lay off and the two walked in silence for a while. Bitter's stomach growling was the thing to break the silence and the girls burst out with laughter. 

"Hungry?" Shooter asked.

Bitter nodded. "I know de poifect place," Shooter said and led her into some back alleys.

Bitter heard something crash behind her and looked nervously around. Shooter had a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach and began to walk quicker.

Two identical, large looking boys appeared in front of them. They backed up, only to find themselves completely surrounded.

"Why what have we heah," a familiar voice said.

"Trick," Shooter muttered under her breath, anger in her voice. 

"Ya always pick on goils?" Bitter asked as she turned to see the tall, blue-eyed boy.

Trick smiled smugly, "I wouldn't call you two goils," he said with a laugh.

Bitter lunged at him angrily and punched him repeatedly. Shooter joined in on the fun, taking on two of the four goons. Bitter felt herself being uplifted from the ground and thrown into the brick wall of the alley. Blood trickled from her head, but she got up quickly so as to not be defenseless. She found two goons in front of her and easily took them down, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked over to see Shooter being held by a goon and Trick throwing wild punches. He was about to take his knife out when Bitter jumped on his back. 

They both fell backwards and he landed on her. Bitter pushed him off of her with all her strength and just as Shooter was finishing off the last goon, she grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her through a series of alleys. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew if she stopped, that it would be the end of them. 

Shooter stopped her, after losing the goons and both sat down warily, worn out completely. Shooter smiled at Bitter and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Thanks," she said. Bitter just nodded and tried to catch her breath, she knew that from now on, she knew who she wanted to be with in a fight.

* * *


	7. A little bit of romance *coughs*

"Oh you'll be fine," Topsy said with a smile. 

Spot frowned as he took the ice off and looked in the mirror. The area around his eye was turning quite a nice shade of black and he cursed, putting the ice back on. "I can't believe her," he muttered.

Topsy just smiled and sat down. "We really ought to go get something to eat," she said.

He looked at her, "I ain't goin' anywhere 'til dis shinah goes away," he said. "It's embarrasin'," he added with a pout.

She threw him a look and sighed, "Well ya hafta eat and I suggest dat ya get over yer embarrassment," she said, moving towards the door. "Bittah an' Shootah are probably dere already an' I haven't de slightest idea where the place is, so yer gonna hafta come with me," she added as she grabbed the ice from him, threw it on the table and dragged him out of the lodging house. For such a petite girl she had quite a grip and Spot barely gave a fight. 

He led her to the restaurant with some hopes of seeing Bitter. He found that he only liked her more after their fight and hoped that she liked him. He knew he couldn't tell anybody about his feelings, it would ruin his image.

They made it there in no time and Topsy ran off to sit with some of her new friends. "Heya Illusion," she said, "mind if I sit down?" 

The girl nodded, her sapphire eyes clearly not interested in conversation. She played with her chestnut hair as she stared out the window, as if she was waiting for someone. "Sad ya missed Dutchy last night?" Topsy asked. She nodded and continued to stare out the window. 

Topsy looked out to where she was staring and saw two familiar looking characters coming closer. She got up and excused herself as Shooter and Bitter walked in, both looking quite distressed and beat up. "Jesus, what happened?" Topsy said, going up to her friend. It seemed as though all attention turned upon them as they told the story. Spot had come up behind Bitter and wished he could just hold her as she told her part, a bit teary-eyed. "We'll get 'im back," Spot said loudly when the two girls were finished.

Bitter and Shooter looked gratefully at Spot and sat down to eat something, being completely famished. 

Spot and Topsy joined them and after they had finished eating, they accompanied them to the lodging house to get cleaned up. Bitter's head swarmed and soon found herself walking slower and slower. Spot looked at her concerned, "Bittah, ya ok?" he asked, seeing her begin to slow. 

"I'se fine," she said, feeling dizzier by the moment. She put out an arm to steady herself. Spot shook his head, "Ya ain't," he said, and without waiting for her argument he picked her up and walked quickly to the lodging house. 

"Damn head wound," Bitter muttered, too weak to argue with Spot. He laughed, but it was short-lived, Bitter soon turning quite pale. She didn't remember anything after that, for darkness consuming her.

* * *

Sunlight shone in Bitter's eyes as she woke. A pair of concerned blue eyes stared at her as she pushed herself up. A hand held her down. "Rest," Spot said, more in a soft way then a command. She let her head hit the soft pillow again.

Bitter almost laughed as she took in his black eye that she had given him. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A whole day, de goils' were worried 'bout ya an' wanted ta stay behind 'til ya woke up, but I made 'em go an' sell," Spot said, sitting back in his chair which he had pulled in from another room. 

Bitter nodded and looked around her. She was once again in the side room that she had stayed in after her first fight with Trick. She felt her cheek and Spot watched her concerned, "Dat cut's healin' well," he said, to make her feel better.

She frowned, "I'se gonna get dat dirty bastard one of dese days, I almost pounded his face in yesterday," she said with a touch of pride.

Spot smirked and let out a short laugh. "I'm suah ya did, but he, or rather his goons, beat ya an' Shootah pretty good too," he said.

She just crossed her arms and shot daggers at Spot with her sparkling, green eyes. He tried to stop smirking, but couldn't help it. 

Bitter finally brushed it off and asked after Shooter. "How's Shootah doing?" she asked, concerned. 

Spot sighed, "She's got some nice shinah's an a black eye, but otherwise she's fine," he said. "She'd be worse off if Trick had used dat knife of his on 'er," he added, with a scowl on his face.

Bitter nodded in relief, she wasn't a big fan of knives herself, but she knew that Trick was pretty skillful with one from what she had seen so far. The thought reminded her of the fights she had witnessed and participated in when she lived in Chicago, she grimaced thinking of how the loser looked afterwards, it wasn't pretty. 

"You ok?" Spot asked, seeing her grimace and daze in and out.

Bitter gave Spot a strange look and muttered, "Yeah, just remembered something," she said.

"Like what?" Spot asked. 

"My past is none of your business, Spot Conlon, so don't ask again," she said angrily, a dangerous glare in her eyes.

Spot decided to lay off, knowing he would somehow find out later. Maybe Topsy knew something, the two of them seem to be close, he thought to himself. He made a note to ask her later. "Anything I kin get ya? Ya hungry or something?" he asked.

Bitter wondered why he was being so considerably nice and not his usual egotistical self. She nodded, "I guess I'se hungry, considerin' I haven't eaten in a while," she said. 

"I'll go get us something ta eat," he said and got up to leave. "Rest, an' don't ya dare get outta dat bed," he said and closed the door behind him. 

She sighed and let her eyes close, hoping it would help the pain in her head go away. 

* * *

Topsy rested her head on the table, trying to smile. Shooter looked awful and she was extremely worried about Bitter. She had never seen someone look as pale as Bitter had the day before. Shooter held some ice to her blackening eye and picked at her food. Neither of the girls' talked while they ate. They had gotten rid of their papes quite easily and normally that would make any newsie happy, but it only gave them more time to worry and go over the events of the day previous.

Shooter threw the ice down onto the table and watched it shatter into a million little pieces. Topsy flinched a little and looked at Shooter with concern. She was staring out the window in a daze and Topsy turned to see where she was looking at. Spot was out there, buying some fresh fruit and vegetables from a stand. Topsy smiled and got up, Shooter following her. 

They approached him quietly and Topsy tapped him on the shoulder, putting on a small smile, hoping for some news of Bitter. Spot turned around quickly and sighed when he saw the two girls looking at him, eager to know of Bitter's condition.

"How is she?" Topsy asked, concern in her deep blue eyes.

A smile quivered at Spot's lips and he said, "A lot bettah, you kin see her after dinnah."

Shooter frowned, "Why can't we see 'er now?" she asked.

"'Cause she's worn through and she don't need you two talkin' her head off," he said with a smirk. With that, he grabbed the items he had bought and walked away. 

Topsy sighed, "Well, at least we know she's ok," she said. She turned to Shooter with an infectious smile.

"What?" Shooter asked, smiling as she saw Topsy grinning.

She shrugged and then whispered, "We'se just gonna hafta eat dinner early."

Shooter laughed at this and put her arm around her friend, "I guess we will," she said and the two headed off.

* * *

Spot chopped up some of the fruit and vegetables, keeping an eye on the door to make sure no one went to bother Bitter. He put two plates on a tray with a glass of water and headed carefully to Bitter's room. 

She opened her eyes as the door creaked open. The smell of fresh fruit and vegetables made her stomach growl and she sat up carefully. Her head ached, but she ignored it while she ate, trying not to eat too fast, the last thing she needed was a stomachache on top of things.

They ate in silence and when they were both finished he took away the tray and plates. He came back with a pair of fresh clothes. "I thought ya might wanna get out of those dirty clothes," he said. 

Bitter smiled and eased herself out of bed. Her head swarmed and Spot caught her as she fell. "Maybe you should wait until you can stand on your own," Spot said.

Bitter shook her head, "No," she said. "You can jist help me, it'll only take a minute," she said.

Spot nodded, not wanting to argue with her. He grabbed one of the shirts. She held her arms up and looked at Spot. He nervously walked over to her and helped her ease out of her shirt. His insides went crazy as he touched her soft skin. He tried not to stare as he put a clean shirt on her. 

She started to pull her pants off, but was too weak to finish. Quickly, but gently, Spot pulled them off and grabbed the other pair of clean pants. He helped her put her graceful legs into the pants and pulled them up slowly. Just touching her a little made him want her even more, but he fought those feelings and watched her as she lay back down, closing her eyes, to block the pain in her head. _He has a soft touch,_ she thought to herself before sleep overwhelmed her.

* * *


	8. Ending...

This is the end. I know, why did I wait so long? I had it all along. It's been fun lol. Bittah

Two days passed by quickly and soon Bitter was up and selling again. Spot had long disappeared once she was well and she thought nothing of it, too busy with adjusting to her new life. Topsy and Bitter decided to sell together from then on and did fairly well for being new at it. Bitter had finally settled in at the girls' lodging house, but kept to herself rather than joining in on their late night conversations. 

Topsy spent more and more time with the girls, but always found time for Bitter. Bitter was in deep thought as they sold that morning and barely paid attention to selling. Topsy noticed this and when she was done selling her papers, she grabbed Bitter's and started to sell them too. "What's up wit ya?" she asked as Bitter glared at her.

Bitter shrugged, "I'se jist thinkin'," she said.

Topsy smiled, "'Bout what? A boy?" she said, with a quiet laugh.

Bitter shook her head, not even laughing like she usually would about stuff like that. Topsy frowned as she called out another headline. Once the papers were gone, she turned to Bitter again, "Thinkin' 'bout Chicago?" she asked, sitting down next to her on the sidewalk.

Bitter frowned and looked at the ground, "Yeah," she said.

"What 'bout it?" she asked, hoping for specifics.

Bitter sighed heavily, "I dunno, jist thinkin' how New Yoik's so much bettah," she said finally.

Topsy nodded in agreement, but knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. She let the discussion slid and the two of them headed out for lunch. 

The Manhattan boys had taken the day off to be with their girls and the two girls joined Shooter and Slinks. They four of them were talking quietly when a shy-looking boy with glasses came over to their booth. 

"Heya Slinks, can I talk ta ya?" he asked a very surprised Slinks. They disappeared and later she came bouncing back, announcing that she was now Specs's girl. Bitter was too drawn into herself that day to notice much of what was going on. She dazed in and out. The only thing that she soon heard was the beautiful voice of Vesta, who was singing quietly to Bumlets in the next booth over. 

Someone saying her name drew her out of her daze. "Bittah?" Topsy repeated for the fifth time.

Bitter looked up finally, "What?" she asked.

Topsy motioned towards Jack, who had his arm slung around Slingshot. "He wants ta introduce ya ta someone," she said.

She looked at Jack strangely as he motioned for her to get up and follow him. She got up, confused and once they were away from the table she asked, "So where is dis person an' why didn't ya jist bring 'em ovah ta da table?"

Jack smiled as he led her outside, never letting go of Slingshot. "Me sistah True ain't big on huge groups an' you an' her are a lot alike, so I thought ya could show her around tonight," he said.

A petite girl with blonde hair stared at Bitter as she walked out the door. Her big blue eyes deepened into a smile as she saw her brother came out. Jack let go of Slingshot for a minute and introduced the two to each other. "Bittah, dis is me sistah True, True dis is Bittah, I'se suah you two will get along once ya get ta know each other," he said. The two girls spitshook and Bitter gave a quick nod to Jack, who went back to his girl Slingshot. They left the two girls alone and Bitter looked around nervously.

"So I hoid yer kinda shy," she said, finally, the girl's staring making her a bit nervous. 

True nodded and Bitter smiled a bit. "Well, I'se kin change dat, c'mon, let's go inside," she said, pulling the girl by the hand. The two of them sat down at the bar. Bitter wasn't a big drinker when it came to alcohol, but took a drink every once in a while. She ordered two mixed drinks for them and soon found True loosening up a bit. They spent the night telling stories and laughing at the silly things they had done. Bitter had a high tolerance for alcohol, but obviously True didn't as she became more and more tipsy. 

She knew Jack wouldn't be too happy with her, so she invited True to stay for the night. True agreed and they headed back to the lodging house after telling Jack. 

"Thank God Jack was too wrapped up in Sling ta ask too many questions," Bitter said with a laugh as her and True walked to the girls' lodging house. They walked quietly up the stairs, in case others were already back there and sleeping. She set True up in a bunk near hers and then headed to the bathroom to clean herself up for the night. She heard coughing coming from one of the stalls and waited quietly to see who it was.

Topsy came out of the stall and nearly jumped when she saw Bitter. She coughed into a dirty cloth she had in her hand and then addressed her friend. "Jesus Bittah, ya scared me," she said.

Bitter muttered a 'sorry' but was too concentrated on her looking so pale and sick. "You ok?" she asked.

Topsy nodded, "Yeah, it's jist a cold," she said, "It should be gone in a few days."

Bitter nodded, not really convinced, "Well, get ta bed ok," she said.

Topsy smiled her beautiful smile and coughed once more, then threw the cloth in the garbage. Bitter watched her leave and then inspected the garbage can. She picked the cloth up carefully with some tissue and opened it up, finding what she feared. It was covered in blood.

* * *

Bitter watched her friend more closely from then on. During the next week Topsy only became more and more sick. Bitter was at lunch one day, debating whether she should ask Spot for his help. Topsy sat down across from her, coughing as she began to speak. 

Topsy smiled her usual beautiful smile, but Bitter could see that she was not all that well. Her blue eyes were clouded over with sickness and her hair was matted with sweat. "Heya Bittah," she said.

Bitter sighed, "Listen Topsy, ya don't look too good," she said, concerned. She had been thinking over what to do all week and had finally come to a conclusion. No matter how scared Bitter was of doctors, she had to get Topsy to one before it was too late. 

Topsy looked down at the table and bit her lip, "I'se sick," she said quietly.

Bitter took her friend's hand in hers and looked into her eyes. "Listen, we need ta take ya to a doctor so ya kin get better," she said. 

Topsy looked at her surprised, "But I thought ya didn't like doctors," she said.

Bitter bit her lip and then smiled, "I'd do anything ta see ya bettah Em," she said with a deep caring in her eyes. The two girls had become closer than sisters and Bitter was not about to let her friend get even more sick. Topsy smiled and then a thought came to her. 

"But, we don't have de money," she said.

Bitter smirked, "I'm takin' care of it," she replied.

Topsy gave her a strange look, but then fell silent, smiling at her friend. "Thanks fer everything," she said.

Bitter nodded, "No problem," she replied. She looked at her friend for a few minutes. "Anyone evah tell ya got a great smile?" she asked.

Topsy laughed, "Too often," she said.

* * *

The next day, Bitter got up early. She reached under her pillow, in search of something. She pulled out a small pouch that jingled. It was the money that she had been saving up for years. She put it in her pocket and gently shook Topsy awake. She smiled as she yawned and stretched, quickly putting on her clothes. 

The two girls made their way to the nearest hospital. The building was as plain and white as a building could be and Bitter took a deep breath before they entered. They asked for a doctor and soon were in a waiting room by themselves. Bitter watched the door nervously, memories coming back to her. She looked at Topsy, "I'se gonna go outside for a while, ya gonna be ok?" she asked.

Topsy nodded, understanding and Bitter exited the building. She leaned against the outer walls and pulled out her last cigarette. She promised to stop smoking, but her nerves were too shot at this point to refuse herself one. She lit a match and lit up. She breathed it in and out, calming herself down. Once she was done she went back inside and Topsy was just leaving the doctor. She smiled as she saw her friend, but the gloominess showed in her eyes. 

Bitter went to the front desk and paid for the visit and for the cough medicine that the doctor had given Topsy. Once they had left, Bitter turned to Topsy, "What happened?" she asked, nervously, "What did he say?"

Topsy drew in a breath. "Well, he said dat I'm pretty bad off an' dat dere might be a chance dat he can't do nothin' fer me," she said.

Bitter let out a long, desperate sigh. "Let's jist hope dat de cough medicine helps," she said, praying that it would.

Topsy nodded and they walked in silence for some time. She looked at Bitter who was nervously playing with the medicine. "Hey Mel?" she asked.

Bitter looked up at her, surprised she called her that, "Yes Em?" she asked, already knowing what she was going to ask her.

"Why ya so afraid of doctors?" she asked, quietly.

Bitter let in a deep breath and sighed. "I'se only gonna tell ya 'cause yer me bestest friend," she said. She continued on to tell the story. "Well, when I was back in Chicago, I was in dat gang, right. So, well, I think it was when I was about nine or ten when I got in a bad fight. I decided ta take on someone half me size and lost miserably. Well, one of me friends got worried an' she, de sweet goil, kept some of the money from our bosses ta pay fer me ta go ta a doctor 'cause I was in such bad condition. Well, she left me dere and de doctor fixed me up, alright, but in de middle of the night, he umm, he came into my room and I was too hoit ta do anything about it," she said, breaking off at that. Topsy put an arm around her as tears began to stream down her face. "He . . . raped me," she finally spat out. Topsy let her cry on her shoulder saying, "There, there," every once in a while, hugging her friend.

Bitter gathered herself and smiled. "Well, me friend, she got pissed off when she heard an' so she went ta de police, but dey jist locked her up, 'cause dey knew she was a pickpocket. I nevah saw her again," she said.

Tospy smiled, "Well, yer heah now, an' things are bettah," she said as they began to walk. 

Bitter smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, from now on, things'll be bettah," she said. Topsy looked at her with a grin and the two girls burst out laughing for no apparent reason, just being in each others company making them happy.

* * *

Weeks and weeks went by, Topsy's sickness increasing and the trips to the doctor becoming more frequent. Topsy began to disappear more and more and her smiles became more painful to see, knowing she was hiding something behind it. Bitter had approached her many times, but she just said that everything was fine.

Bitter watched sadly as her friend's body became more frail. Her skin paled to an unhealthy color and Bitter became more and more worried. She made her friend stay in bed after too long and stayed closely to her side. She'd hum various songs for her to cheer her up, when she wasn't out selling papers. One day, her friend became restless. She pulled something out from under her pillow. 

It was a newspaper clipping. Topsy gave it to Bitter. "Promise me," she said, breaking off to cough, "that you'll search for my sisters, dere heah in New York."

Bitter read the article slowly. "I will," she said. "Your poor parents though, murdered?" she said, looking into Topsy's big blue eyes.

She teared up and turned over, ashamed of her tears. Bitter patted her back and folded the article up, putting it in her pocket. Topsy wiped her tears away and turned back to her friend, smiling. "Yer like a sister to me, Melody," she whispered.

Bitter smiled, "An' you're de bestest friend an' sistah a goil could evah have," she said. They both smiled caringly at each other. "Nevah forget me," Topsy said, coughing.

* * *

The wind whistled a solemn song that early morning. A leaf fell off a nearby tree and floated with the cold wind. It was carried to a grassy area where many people stood, all in black. It fell upon a wooden box, never to be in the wind again. A beautiful voice spoke from the crowd of people, its sweet melody choked with tears. "Emily, or Topsy, as ya all knew her, was like a sister to me, she didn't have an enemy in de world," Bitter said, a stream of tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "The one thing I will always remember about her was dat she always had a smile ta share. She had a beautiful smile dat I will nevah forget an' I hope dat all of ya nevah forget dat about her either," she said. 

With those last words, she let the rose she was holding fall onto the coffin that was sitting in the ground. She turned away as one of the gravediggers threw the first shovelful of dirt onto the wooden box that held her beloved friend. Tears fell down her cheeks and she pulled out the article she had in her pouch. She looked determined as she stepped out of the graveyard and into the streets, promising always to remember her dear friend.


End file.
